Of Blood and Chocolate
by An Anonymous Friend
Summary: MelloxMatt Matt takes care of Mello after the explosion, but things heat up. Matt's POV. Yaoi.


Of Blood and Chocolate

Rating: M

Summary: MattxMello. My first ever yaoi. Matt takes care of Mello after the explosion…

Disclaimer: It seems quite unfortunate that I could not own my own manga. I make do with writing about those of others. DeathNote and characters are owned by Tsugumi Ohba, not I.

* * *

I sighed, placing the last gauze bandage on Mello's face, the smell of burnt hair and charred flesh hanging heavy in the air like a hell hound, ready to rip me apart from the inside out.

Gauze and tape covered half of his face, his neck, his shoulder, and part of the chest that lay bare before me.

Bare, except for the blood. The thick, red, viscous liquid that covered his beautiful, pale skin.

I wanted to cry at the sight of it-

Of him-

Of Mello.

My one friend,

My one love,

Broken and weak as he lay unconscious on my tattered couch where I placed him after finding him hidden under flames and rubble and concrete.

My Mello…

I wanted to shake him awake, to see him strong and angry and beautiful,

Eyes blazing like ice on fire-

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

I shouldn't…

To distract myself, I gazed at the other scars under that thin sheet of crimson liquid.

Memories of a shattered past.

The first-

A barely visible line of risen flesh at the corner of his right eye.

A phantom of our first meeting,

Of vengeful competitiveness and heightened tempers.

A horrible barrage of punches, threats, curses, kicks

Until there was one winner.

But no one won.

A draw, both of us bleeding and breathing hard

And laughing.

Newborn respect and friendship.

I ran a hand through my hair, tugging absentmindedly at the knots and pulling my goggles up further onto the top of my head.

I took a deep, shaky breath through my mouth,

Escaping the smell but tasting the bitter cloud of antiseptic.

Another line caught y attention on Mello's forearm.

A spirit of our first kiss

Of chocolate covered mouths and clumsy tongues

Of the inexperienced brushes of teeth as we sat on the highest branch of a tree

Of rough bark and rushing air as the emotions attacked balance and ruined vertigo.

I chuckled quietly,

But abruptly stopped as my golden angel flinched from his bloody torment

But not awake.

I saw the faded crescent moons on his shoulder,

Shining even under the blood,

A ghost of their first love

Of the first tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies

Of callused hands and gentle touches

Of raging emotions and lack of though

Of animal instincts and human decisions

And of promises of being together forever.

I gazed at that new wound,

That new, bloody destruction of flesh and beauty,

That fountain of blood and broken promises.

I was not there for it.

For him.

There was no memory of me in that crimson wound.

I closed my eyes

And saw my Mello.

The Mello whose only scars reminded him

Of fights

Of chocolate

Of trees

Of love

Of me.

A warm hand pulled me from my thoughts,

Wiped away the tears I did not know had fallen.

The one eye not covered in gore and gauze

Blazed like ice on fire.

A small smile played on his lips

And mine.

I realized that we could make a memory.

We could make a story for that new scar.

A story of a reunion…

And we kissed,

Transported to our world

Where the past memories were nothing more than haunting shadows

And where nothing mattered but the taste

Of blood and chocolate.

* * *

So there you have it, my friends. My first attempt at anything yaoi. As my beta said in school: "it's scary that it turned out so good on your first time."

I only hope that others feel the same.

The inspiration for this poem came when I was just sitting at home, listening to the rain as it battered against my window.

So I wrote it.

Reviews are more that welcome, and any criticism will be taken into account.

I do accept flames, because they are what people are feeling. I should not deny someone the right to tell me how they felt.

Enjoy your lives, while the day is still young, and stay safe.

Signed,

~An Anonymous Friend.


End file.
